Ne se souvenir de rien
by Elava
Summary: Chapitre unique. Quand on se retrouve dans un endroit sans aucun souvenir du tout, et que personne n’est en mesure de vous apportez son aide, et bien…


**Titre :** Ne se souvenir de rien

**Genre : **Drama/Mistery

**Sumarry**chapitre unique Quant on se retrouve dans un endroit sans aucun souvenir du tout, et que personne n'est en mesure de vous apportez son aide, et bien

**Disclamer**Fic basée sur le roman Harry Potter, écrit par JK Rowling

**Blabla d'Elava : **Voilà, j'avais envie d'essayer le Drama, puis le mystère complet m'inspirait, en bref, j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose, et voilà ce que ça a donné.

**EDIT (mercredi 4 juillet 2007) **Voilà c'était ma première fic, elle est pas terrible, je la laisse telle quelle mais je corrige tout de même les fautes d'orthographe.

Ne se souvenir de rien

Il se réveilla en paysage inconnu.

D'un coté, une forêt verdoyante, semblait s'étendre à l'infini, de l'autre, un lac immense et bleu reflétait le ciel azur.

Quand un doux rayon de soleil lui caressa le visage, il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, ici, c'était la paix.

Le garçon paraissait très jeune, il ne devait pas avoir une quinzaine d'années, des cheveux dorés et fins mettaient ses yeux en valeur, des yeux d'une couleur semblable au lac.

Derrière le lac, un château imposant trônait, mais l'enfant avait un étrange pressentiment, il avança vers l'édifice, une ambiance lourde y régnait, difficile à supporter, à respirer, même.

Le château lui était familier, mais en même tant, complètement inconnu.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait du mal à penser correctement, le vent lui apportait une étrange odeur, lointaine, comme si elle n'était que l'ombre d'une puanteur réelle, qui avait bien existée.

Les environs s'avéraient abandonnés, déserts, mais en même temps, c'était comme si des milliers de yeux avides et terrifiants l'épiaient.

Il eut soudain envie de vomir.

Il pénétra dans le château, passant par une immense porte, ornée d'or.

Les lieus étaient obscurs et effrayants, l'adolescent entendait comme un écho du passé, qui apportait avec lui des plaintes et des gémissements, des hurlements désespérés.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion, crée par cette forteresse inquiétante.

Même si ça semblait plus que ça, on ne pouvait savoir.

Les tableaux aussi paraissaient le suivre du regard, épier ses moindres mouvements, la tension et la peur coulaient dans ces couloirs.

Pourtant, le château avait l'air d'avoir connu des instants peuplés de bonheur, en effet, les tableaux représentaient nullement des scènes d'horreur, ou de sang et de torture, simplement des femmes, des enfants, parfois des licornes ou des fées.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne lui étaient pas favorables.

Soudainement, il aperçut un garçon, d'à peu près son age, qui pleurait, dans le recoin d'un couloir.

Il était d'une pâleur extraordinaire.

Il sanglotait bruyamment, avec un désespoir qui pour un garçon si jeune, était navrant. Il s'approcha de lui, pour mieux distinguer ses traits, l'autre enfant ne l'avait pas vu, il avait des cheveux noirs, mi-long, qui tombaient sur un visage pâle, et des yeux lumineux, vert émeraude et rayonnant de désespoir, de douleur.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'approcha encore, et il put distinguer une bien étrange cicatrice sur son front, elle avait la forme d'un éclair.

Avec horreur, le blond se rendit compte que la tache qui entourait et s'agrandissait autour de l'autre garçon, c'était son sang, il aperçut soudain bien dessiner, des plais au niveau des poignets de l'autre enfant, il s'était tranché les veines des poignets !

Le blond bondit en avant, dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider l'autre garçon, quand il eut atteint son niveau, il essaya d'attraper l'autre par l'épaule, mais l'autre enfant s'évanouit dans les airs, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une apparition.

L'enfant blond s'immobilisa, surpris et consterné.

Dans cet endroit inconnu, tout lui semblait hostile, comme maudit.

C'était comme si, il y a bien longtemps, quelqu'un avait arrêté le temps, et condamnait les âmes des personnes qui avaient autrefois vécues ici, à hanter pour l'éternité les murs obscurs de la demeure.

Que faire maintenant ?

C'était la question que maintenant se posait le garçon blond qui s'appelait Drago, devait-il continuer à explorer, mais dans quel but ?

Les larmes menaçaient à présent de lui noyer les paupières. Que faire ? Qui était ce garçon aux cheveux noirs ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Etait-il encore vivant, ou était ce un fantôme du passé ?

Qu'est qui, dans cet endroit, était-il horrible au point de vouloir mourir ?

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ?

Il marcha, et continua à marcher, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le paralyse, le force à s'asseoir et à fermer les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Et c'est ainsi que son esprit sombra dans le sommeil, ses paupières devenant aussi lourdes que du plomb.

Et comme il s'endormit dans cet endroit maudit, les ombres envahirent son cœur.

Car dans cet endroit avait eu lieu une telle tragédie, que la douleurs de ceux qui y avait vécu imprégnaient l'âme des murs, dans un souvenir de souffrance éternelle.

Et c'est donc la peur, le ressentiment, la haine et l'horreur qui envahirent le corps de l'enfant pour geler son cœur, qui comme ses paupières, se paralysa, de manière à ce qu'il cesse de battre.

FIN

Voilà, j'ai fini !

C'est bizarre, hein ?

C'est fait exprès, et pis, c'est quant même à 1h du mat que je l'ai finit !!!!

Merci d'avoir lu. J'attends vos commentaires, si il y en a.

Elava


End file.
